claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Dae
Etymology ダーエ transliterates from "Daaé" . May be homage to Christine Daaé, the Swedish Catholic heroine in Gaston Leroux's novel, The Phantom of the Opera (1911). ダーエ is the standard Japanese spelling of Christine Daaé's name (クリスティーヌ ダーエ Kurisutīnu Dāe). Literary license is taken by Leroux since Daaé is not a Swedish name. "Daaé" is of Norwegian renaissance origin. The additional "é" is due to spelling reforms based on German introduced during the 16th century."NORWEGIAN SURNAMES: With Special Reference to Orthography and Foreign Influence," by George T. Flom, Scandinavian Studies and Notes, Vol. 5, No. 4, NOVEMBER, 1918, p. 146 Other spelling variants are Daa, Dae and Daae. Compare to the Danish "Daae" and "Daa,"Wikipedia on "Daa" as well as "Dahe" and "Dahl." All these names appear to derive from the Germanic word element for "valley"—''da''—from which the Old English dæl and Modern English "dale" derive. Similar names with different etymologies are the Dutch "van Dae" (from "David"), the Irish "O'Dae" (variant of "O'Day"), the Korean "Dae" (대 "Greatness"), and the Welsh "Dae" (variant of "Dai," a diminutive of "David"). Appearance Dae himself resembles the protagonist of Leroux's story, Erik, with the left side of his face missing its skin, exposing muscle tissue, teeth and left eyeball.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 11 A common trope in the literary, visual and performance arts, another possible predecessor is the Batman villain, Two-Face. Dae wears black like the Men in Black, though he works for another sector of the Organization. He appears lame and uses a cane to walk.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 13 At an Executive meeting, Dae is familiar with all generations of Claymore warriors. He may be a century or more in age.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 80–83 Personality Haughty to subordinates, submissive to superiors. Dae has cheerful, Machiavellian personality. As he points out himself, the goals of the Organization takes precedence over even the lives of its members.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 17 History Early life unknown. 'Organization' Dae leads Retrieval Squad in field, though whether he heads this sector is unknown.Claymore 18, Scene 096, pp. 10–12 He and Rubel share a superior.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 164 Despite name of Dae's sector, "Retrieval Squad," he works as a research and development scientist. He shows extensive knowledge on the creation of Yoma entities.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 85 'Lautrec' Dae is first seen in Lautrec, observing the Destroyer.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 7 Later, he sees Raki in Ticelli. Dae orders Raki to be brought to Organization Headquarters as a specimen.Claymore 18, Scene 096, p. 16 'Sutafu' 'Mystery arm' Dae arrives after Miria's attack. Dae reports to unnamed superior, as well as Limt and Executive.Claymore 20, Scene 109, pp. 39–40 At an Executive meeting, Dae displays Priscilla's arm, which he extracted from Raki's shoulder. Dae asks whose arm is it.Claymore 20, Scene 110, pp. 76–83 When he says the owner rivals the Creatures of the Abyss, the Men in Black enumerate dead No. 1s as candidates, but conclusion is reached. After the meeting, Dae asks Limt for permission to reboot an abandoned project: resurrecting former No. 1s, but this time using Priscilla's arm.Claymore 20, Scene 110, p. 85 'Rebellion' 'Rubel' Rubel visits Dae working in a laboratory at Organization Headquarters. The corpses of three former No. 1 warriors—Cassandra, Hysteria and Roxanne—await reanimation.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 159 Rubel's Supervisor enters and demands that Dae finish the reanimation as quickly as possible.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 164 'Aftermath' After the death of Hysteria, Dae tells Rubel that he recognizes the phantasm—the former No. 2 Priscilla, who killed the then No. 1. After Priscilla awakened, she was supposedly defeated by Isley in the North. Dae intends to search for Priscilla. And invites Rubel to accompany him.Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, pp. 237–239 'Toulouse' 'Ghosts' Clare and the Ghosts confront Cassandra. But Cassandra instantly regenerates her injuries. Up in the hills, Dae and Rubel observe from horseback the engagement in the valley below. Dae knows that the Ghosts' effort is doomed to fail. The Ghosts again dodge the renewed attacks of Cassandra.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 773–774 Elsewhere in the hills, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma realize their failure to synchronize with Cassandra. But despite this crisis, they become even more concerned about the mysterious, yet familiar aura that Helen noticed earlier.Jump Square, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 775 'Awakened allies' Octavia's party joins the Ghosts in trying to stop Cassandra. But despite their best efforts, including Octavia awakening into her "Lady Godiva" form, Cassandra holds her own.Jump Square, February 2013, Claymore, Scene 134, pp. 605–621 'All consuming hatred ' Dae and Rubel continue to observe the fight. Dae speculates on the basis of a Claymore warrior's strength—all consuming hatred.Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, p. 390 This hatred has two parts, one for the Yoma, and one for the warrior's own body, infected with Yoma flesh. Dae recounts Priscilla's history, where she knowingly killed her infected father. Though she later suppressed her memory of that memory, the hatred of Yoma and self-hatred for killing her father resulted in Fast Development and a high Yoma Power Baseline. Even her detached arm had enough Yoma Energy to reanimate the three former No. 1s. And Cassandra's consumption of Roxanne further augmented Priscilla's power over Cassandra, possibly to the point where Cassandra is now a separate part of Priscilla. When she absorbs Cassandra, Priscilla will further rejoin her old arm and become the most powerful Awakened ever. Jump Square, April 2013, Claymore, Scene 136, pp. 391–395 Additional details *Dae differs in both appearance and personality from Norihiro Yagi's earlier scientist, Dr. Stein, of UndeadmanJump Comics Deluxe, September 1990, Undeadman References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad